Presently the manufacturing of electric cables and especially of electric cables for the building industry is limited to the use of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) compound that forms the insulating layer of the electric conductor that can be colored or that can have a colored film.
The need to improve the product to meet the present requirements of the building industry indicates that a low humidity absorption measured through an electric method, low toxic gas emission, low smoke emission and flame resistance are required according to the Mexican norm NMX J-10.
A PVC compound is known that has additives usually known as mineral loads, said compound is made more hygroscopic affecting the fulfillment of the water absorption tests (electric method). However, it is impossible to predict from the mineral loads because those are the additives that give the flame, smoke and toxicity characteristics, among others.
In order to meet all these requirements the applicant has developed a new electric cable characterized by a triple co-extruded layer of insulating material that allows to have a waterproof barrier that meets all the requirements indicated by the NMX J-10 norm.